Chronokinesis... And what we knw
Chronokinesis... And what can it actually do After reading alot of stuff about chronokinesis there is some things I would like to debunk and even add on to what chronokinesis can and cannot actually do like Stoppage of time and Perception of it and there is so much things I would like to learn more about this power myself so hear me out, let me know what I get wrong or right, so lets get started Can chronokinesis actually stop time - Yes and No. If you stopped time everything will also be stopped, light, Vibrations, Oxygen - The way you see, hear and the way you breathe, So if you had stopped time, everything will also be stopped as well, it will be darkness (Which is why I say no), However, In a way dependable on what a person can do if they had this power, this can select the things that will be frozen in time (Which I say yes to) or they can have an immunity towards it - Immunity towards Blindness, They can see if it light stopped, Immunity towards Deafness - They can hear if Vibrations Stopped, and Immunity to Suffocation - They can breathe with no air,OR if the person does not need Light, Vibrations, Or Oxygen and Uses different things Which Typically this would be impossible (Immunity and Not Using the things we precieve them) unless you have reality warping (which means chronokinesis cannot typically do this feat alone without the powers of defying reality;God) or encounter with a God that gives The Chronokinesis User these immunities, The last thing I mentioned Is unlikely to happen but what I mean with "selecting" whats frozen in time is, The chronokinesis user can Specificially select things to be frozen in time not that time itself is frozen but things that are specifically selected, So in this perspective Your not freezing time it self you are specifically selecting what is being frozen in time because freezing time sounds like suicide by suffocation, What I am saying is that, you would freeze things and not not time itself, Short and Simple and if time was ever stopped how would It start again, or would it start again (I need someone to answer this for me). Ok done, Onto the next feature Can Chronokinesis Change alter the Flow of time/ write the course of time - Maybe I have never seen this before so I cannot truly say its accurate. Chronokinesis can do so much but what about Altering the Flow of time, Can Chronokinesis actually Write what happens in time? Well as we know, any action we do is apart of time, like eating and apple, Dropping a book, So in these cases This goes at a specific time lapse, Well to give and exact definition (Correct me if I am wrong) Writing Time is The Act of Choosing what will happen in a specific Time Lapse and Altering Time is Changing What Will happen in a specific Time Lapse. As we know the butterfly effect, Is when You do something as little as like idk Punch Something it have Large effects Elsewhere like going back in time, Stepping on a leaf and going back into the future. Now What I am guessing is that, If A Chronokinesis holder can possible Go Back and Go Foward in time, They can of course Alter and Write the Course of time, (Change and Choose how it Goes) or They can alter it and write it by just simply thinking it will change, (Maybe not but what I said about the time travel might be right) This is all the time I have for now but stay tuned I will return next friday to include more details, let me know what I got wrong what can I fix and just whatever relevant to this.